Charada
by Mistal
Summary: This story will be finish once I get my other computer repair et that I get my imagination and creation working again. read profil for a bit more information. Discontinue
1. LN and FN?

AN: MY FIRST Gundam Wing fic...try to be a 1*4...even thought there is no action...  
  
~**~~**~~**~~** I dont know.I guess who could have been ready for that...I mean, seeing him like had hurt and hit us so hard that it seem it was only a God damn dream...God do I wish it was one...His body lying there, in his own blood...Stuck between death and life. Did he try to kill himself or was he attack. The real truth will never be know...even if he get out of that operation room never we should know ...Whatever it was, he'll say he was attack...  
  
I could recall the past few week like if it had happen yesterday...  
  
~~Flash back~~ It had been 1 year since the war was over, finally over! The pilot had write to each other. Life was pretty much easy, until Duo decide to have a 1 year reunion, they all agree...And Quatre invite them at his house.  
  
When they got there, Quatre was not found. Rakagie,a maid, told them what happen. Quatre leaved the day after the war end.  
  
"But we write to each other!!!" Duo said  
  
"I was the one writing you back...Quatre only let that behind..." she said, and give them a black envelope. A nice handwriting had write: ~The day all of you should step upon my door, this letter should be open~  
  
Trowa was the one who open the letter. Inside only a white of piece paper was found. They look at it, wondering what could it be.  
  
"Charade...Find what each clues mean and find out were Quatre-sama is" someone then say behind them, they turn around only to see a little girl with dark black hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Why dont you tell us were he is??" had ask Heero  
  
"I wish I could, but he ask me to not tell only to give you each clues after you are done with one..." the little girl said  
  
Then Trowa looked at the paper...the firs clue was a sentence...  
  
~~ 1th word: no + #20 2th word: _ = 3th p -- LN --#2  
  
_ = 4th p -- LN --#4  
  
_ = 1th p -- LN --#1  
  
_ = 2th p -- FN --#2  
  
_ _ _ _ne (put the letter find in the _ space)  
  
3th word: or(that's the word) 4th word: any(that's the word)  
  
5th word: -In the morning, I walk with 4 legs  
  
-At noon, I walk with 2 legs  
  
-At night, I walk with 3 legs  
  
6th word: should(that's the word)  
  
7th word: What do you do in a treasure quest...You try to _ _ _ _ a treasure.  
  
8th word: all of thEM -  
  
Just found the sentence and you should know that...  
  
~~  
  
That was all...a few clue that bring a damn sentence... Each pilot take a look at it.  
  
Duo was lost, Trowa knew the 5word, and Heero thought he knew some of them as for Wufei, he had already found the sentence.( Make Wufei smart here...hihi ^_^)  
  
"What could they mean????" ask Duo  
  
"I know that #5 is human or men" Trowa said  
  
"how?" ask Duo  
  
"It is a hold thing that the Sphinx(sp) used to ask to those who try to pass her...(1)" Trowa said  
  
"Morning mean when the human is a baby, he walk on his hand and knee, Noon mean when the human is a adult and that he walk on his 2 leg, as for night, it mean when the human walk with his two leg and a cane..." Trowa said  
  
"Well we got 4 word out of 8...not bad..." said Heero  
  
"And I think I found what word 8 is, thEM - if you exchange the place of the "E" and "M", he put them in bold and put some arrow beside it...depending of the sentence it could be ME..." Heero said  
  
"What about you, Duo...found something??" ask Trowa  
  
"Yes...#7...it's find or found...what do you do when you are in a treasure quest you try to found/find a treasure...it could be the word..." Duo said  
  
"Yes...and you Wufei, you hadn't speak at all..." Heero said  
  
"Well,I already found each word and the sentence..." Wufei told them  
  
The look he got from everyone made him smile.  
  
"You see, when I was little I used to play with word and clues like that...so I know every little secret of that kind of writing..." He said  
  
"Start with the first one...  
  
AN:I'll stop there, done with the chapter...let see if you can find out the missing word!!!Review Please!!!! I got chapter 2 3 and 4 almost all done...got all the idea write down!! So review to have it!!! 


	2. Sentence action?

AN:Here's the chapter for the long wait!!!  
  
~~~  
  
"When you write a letter and this #20, the #20 is the 20th letter in the alphabet...So here we got no+#20...The 20th letter is T...so the word is 'not'" Wufei explain the first word, he couldnt tell if they understand him or not  
  
"As for the Second word, this one take me a little more time to figure it out, but I know what is it! We try to find the 4 letter that goes in front of the 'ne'. Each of these letter have a specific clues, that is actually pretty simple once you found the first one. I'll try to explain..." Wufei take a deep breath " Here we go: First Letter: 3th p -LN-#2 3th p mean 3th pilot, You Trowa...The LN mean Last Name and #2 is the second letter...And your last name is Batron(sp?) So that mean that the first letter of the word is 'A'...  
  
Now the second Letter: 4th p-LN-#4 We know that the 4 th p mean th 4th pilot, Quatre...The LN mean Last Name and #4 the letter...So Winner is Quatre last name and the 4th letter is 'N'...So far we got 'AN' and the end 'NE'  
  
For the third letter, 1th p is Heero, LN is last name and #1 is the letter we search...Heero last name is Yui, the first letter is 'Y'...Then we got 'ANY' and 'NE'...  
  
For the last letter is it a little different...2th p mean the same thing as the other, so it is Duo...FN mean First Name and #2 well the letter...So it is 'O'...so the word it self is 'ANYONE'  
  
The sentence is: Not Anyone or any human/men should find/found me." Wufei told them...  
  
They look surprise...It was making sense...  
  
"Well Wufei...That is really a surprise...But Quatre knew you will find it...So he give you a second clue...A little harder this time..." The girl said giving them the second black envelope  
  
~~ Sentence=Action  
  
Death joker should found place  
  
Throw in life should discover the truth  
  
Who scream of j. should find the words  
  
Hero of space should save again  
  
~~  
  
Heero read the clue and look at it confuse...  
  
"And I thought that the first one was hard...Wufei can you figure that out????" Heero ask  
  
Wufei took a look at it and was confuse as Heero  
  
"Nothing more???" he ask looking a the girl  
  
"No, find that one and you should the other one..." the girl answer  
  
"How???This could mean so many thing!!!!!" Duo said  
  
"You must find the word..." The girl said.  
  
Then it click in Wufei's mind...Some word in the sentence had something to do with each pilot...Since the last clue had something to do with them...  
  
"Could the 'Hero of space should save again' be you Heero??? and Could the 'Death Joker should found the place' be you Duo...But what about the other two??" ask/said Wufei  
  
"How could those two be us??" ask Duo  
  
"Well Hero and Heero look a lot like the same and Heero did save space after the war...and about the Death Joker...Well who here call himself the God of Death but he is always joking around???" ask Wufei  
  
"Me..."Duo said  
  
"OK so we got two of who is doing what, but what does the 'Found the place' and 'save again' have something to do with us???" ask Trowa  
  
"Well I dont know why it would be write that but firs lets try to find the other two..." Wufei said  
  
~End of this chapter~  
  
Thank God I found that chapter on my computer!!! So now Im able to finish this story..Anyway to answer to review I got(I wasnt expecting to have any...and i was getting surprise every time I had one..~_~)  
  
Poetry in Motion: Well you'll know in due time and thank you for reviewing and sorry for the LONG wait!  
  
Bright-Anarchy:hehe a beta-reader...well every time I got one they gave up on me or stop sending back my work, and I have a good reason(well I think) to have a few mistake in my story. I am french and english is far from being my first language and I have been learning for 2 years only. Sorry about the mistake! and as for a spell check, well for some reason it doesnt always work,one day it would the next it wont, dont ask why I dont know. Thank you for revewing and sorry for the long wait.  
  
Anime-05: suicide? I dont know, could be or maybe not...anyway you were close with the sentence, only missing the first word (not) which is an important part of it. Thank you for revewing and sorry for the long wait.  
  
Riku (missy_02@hellokitty.com) : I'll tell you where he is in a few chapter, ~_^!!anyway Thank you for revewing and sorry for the long wait.  
  
DobbyTheHouseElf:^_^, Thank you for revewing and sorry for the long wait.  
  
Misura: LN and FN are last name and first name as Wufei mention, and you almost got the sentence! only missing the first word, not, which is an important one! Thank you for revewing and sorry for the long wait  
  
So I will try to update soon, sorry for the huge wait, and try to find out what those mean! ~_^!!! see ya later and take care  
  
Mistal peace! 


	3. Heero is leaving?

~Heero is leaving?~  
  
"Wait!!!" Duo said  
  
"Throw in life should discover the truth and Who scream of j. should find the words...Throw and Trowa are pretty much the same so I bet that the 'Throw' means Trowa and as for the 'Who scream..' well Who and Wu seems alike" Duo said  
  
"That would mean that Duo should find the place Trowa should find the truth Wufei should find the words Me should save again..." said Heero  
  
"but what about the rest of the sentence?I mean we got the name of who is doing what, but what about the action?" ask Trowa  
  
"That is when I give you the third clue" said the little girl given them the Third Black Envelope.  
  
~  
  
-Duo What is beside the sea but is not rock or dirt(earth)?  
  
-Wufei, someone natal place...and room...  
  
-Trowa, evol...talk...  
  
-Heero...even the perfect soldier do fall in love...  
  
Only the ones that really care would actually do something ~  
  
"Ok what the fuck are those now???" ask Duo  
  
"Clues..." answered Trowa  
  
"Oh wow thanks Trowa I hadn't notice it was clues..." Duo said in a very sarcastic way  
  
"Im tired of this! If Quatre wants to play hide and seek well he can do it alone, im leaving!" said Heero  
  
"bye!" he said again  
  
"Wait, you cant leave like that, I mean we are talking about Quatre!!" Duo said  
  
"Well too bad but Im leaving" Heero said  
  
"You cant leave..." Trowa  
  
"And why is that?" ask Heero  
  
"Because..." Trowa answer him  
  
"Whatever...Bye" Heero said  
  
"You wont save Quatre in this case..."Little girl said  
  
"What?" ask Wufei but she was already gone...  
  
*With Heero's thought*  
  
'Why does he have to get us all worry?...Im gonna kill him once I get my hands on him!!!...Ok fine I wont kill him...But still...'  
  
~End of this chapter~  
  
AN:Sorry about those clue, they are not that good...but im kinda running out of ideas, next chapter might be the last one before the end, where they found each clues and kinda solve the thing out. and sorry about having Heero a little out of character(if he was)  
  
Now for the review-answer  
  
Misura: You almost got them!!! and thanks for the review  
  
Dragon: yeah spellchecks are possessed by demons...and thanks for the review  
  
Poetry in Motion:You pretty much got it!!! thanks for the review!!  
  
The two next chapter will be out soon! thanks everybody!!!  
  
and the next chapter will also be longer  
  
Mistal peace! 


	4. Oh My

Wufei was looking at the clues, his eyebrow coming together.  
  
"What the fuck! A natal place and a room!!! There is a billion room in one city...and I wont even say something about the countries!!!" he rage  
  
"Well, we all come from a country...so that will cut it down to a few country...but than again it could be a country were we fought..." Duo said  
  
"Actually we come from the colonies...but our origins are from Earth, but not US" Trowa said  
  
"Well are you sure that EVERYONE of us come from a colonies?" ask Wufei  
  
"Heero isn't...he got on L1 when he was 3..." Duo said  
  
"and how do you know?" ask Trowa  
  
"I found some info on us left behind by Doctor J" Duo answer  
  
"Ok, so this give us the natal place...but what about a room?" ask Wufei  
  
"Well Heero's room would make sense,since we find his natal place...so we have to search his room" Trowa said  
  
"Oh Yeah Trowa, Heero is gonna let us check his room...Im pretty sure of it!" answer Duo  
  
"Well you never know..." Wufei answer back  
  
"yeah...so we know about your clue Wufei and we know that mine is sand or something close to that" Duo said  
  
"What does sands have to do with Quatre?" ask Trowa  
  
"He is not the desert prince?" ask Wufei  
  
"Yes, but I dont think it is that..." answer Trowa  
  
"You could be right, it could be a beach since the clue says 'what is beside the sea...' so Im pretty sure it'sa beach, somewhere on a beach..." said Wufei  
  
There was a moment of silence, that didnt last long.  
  
"Trowa what was your clue again?" ask Duo  
  
"Something about evol and talk..." Trowa answer  
  
"Well evol would be love written backward, but what about talk?" Duo answer  
  
"Talk about some to someone?" ask Wufei  
  
"Probably...but with who?" ask Trowa  
  
"I dont know..." answer Wufei  
  
"Well we have Heero's room, and probably his natal place, a beach and a talk about love to someone..." said Duo  
  
At this moment the little appear and hand over an envelope.  
  
"Your last clue" she said  
  
'Duo remember the talk we had about places that we saw, love,hate...'  
  
Silence rules the room only to be broken...  
  
"Oh My God!!!" Duo said  
  
~*Finishy Chappy*~  
  
*laughs* that Finishy Chappy doesnt really make sense does it?  
  
An: I update!!! I have the end of the story written on paper, so I should update soon!!! Sorry about the long wait...but i was in a huge writer block, and at this moment my mind is off, there is nothing going on inside of it and it's scary since i used to be on a 24/7 hour thinking...anyway, I wrote all of the next and this one, in math...I have a rush of inspiration and creativity...that's what math does to you...  
  
This story will be re-written, nothing will change, just some grammar stuff not much....well I'll do that once I get the chance and get my ass moving, ~_^  
  
Thanks for those who reviewed,sorry for the late, and please update soon!  
  
now for those few review:  
  
Black Ninja Star : ha you'll see what I have in mind for our dear pilots...thanks for the review *gives a HUGE hug*  
  
DobbyTheHouseElf: I got more! ^_^, hope you like it!! thanks for the review  
  
Poetry in Motion: *laughs* yeah it was pretty bad...but I least it was something, hope this one isnt so bad, ~_^, thanks for the review  
  
Misura: are they THAT hard?? hehe...maybe...thanks for the review  
  
Misanagi: so sorry about the long wait! thanks for the review  
  
Lady Briony:*fakes cry* you wont tell me if you're gonna kill Quatre...*fakes cries more* ......I wont laugh at you for not knowing the clue...you're not the only one...anywa, thanks for the review!  
  
*gives everyone a HUGE hug!* Thanks everyone, ~_^  
  
Oh and I forgot to say that I dont own Gundam Wing, coz if I did there would be yaoi....and hum character,specially, Trowa are out of character if you ask me...I mean I made him talk more in this chapter than in the whole actual show.... 


End file.
